Genie in a Bottle
by Carol Lyn
Summary: Apenas venha e me liberte.


**Autor:** Carol Lyn

 **Ship:** Harry/Hermione (paixões não morrem tão fácil, não é mesmo?!)

 **Obs.:** Sem betagem

 _Todos sabem, Harry e o resto da cambada é da tia JK_

 **\- - x - -**

 **Genie in a Bottle**

É horrível andar por aí sendo Hermione Granger. Depois que Harry derrotou Voldemort, eu e Rony entramos para o Hall das celebridades bruxa. Os inseparáveis amigos que formavam o incrível trio de ouro.

Sendo assim, eu amava meu emprego. Ser uma Inominável era um verdadeiro sonho, poder andar por todo mundo sempre com uma identidade diferente, sem que ninguém me reconheça. Porém essa vida é cansativa.

Fingir ser o mais novo membro da alta sociedade trouxa não é de todo mal, e trabalhar novamente ao lado de Harry muito menos. O problema está nas festas. Gente esnobe andando por todos os lados com seus vestidos berrantes e narizes tocando o teto de tão empinados é, completamente, o oposto do que eu chamaria de diversão.

Mas esta festa é diferente. Ao invés de usar meu belo vestido lilás, estou com uma fantasia de gênia da garrafa. A calça é larga e presa aos tornozelos, feita de um tecido fino e transparente com um belo racho dos lados, que vai até metade das coxas, e um top, com formato de _sutiã_ , todo bordado com pedrarias. Ambas as peças são cor-de-rosa. Estou mais parecendo uma personagem de seriado dos anos setenta.

E, por mais bizarro que pareça, regularmente me vem na memória o olhar que Harry me dispensou quando disse há duas noites: " _o conjunto de gênia da garrafa ficou muito bom em você, deveria ir com ele..._ ".

Malditas palavras e maldito olhar! E maldita eu por aceitar tal _conselho_.

Oras! Não estou aqui para filosofar ou me arrepender da escolha de uma fantasia. O bom de estar nesse tipo de missão é poder sair de mim mesma e agir diferente, sem que a comunidade bruxa inteira julgue meus atos. Afinal, definitivamente, se a persona Hermione Granger tivesse que escolher uma fantasia, nunca seria algo tão... Indiscreto.

A festa já está pelas tantas, e é visível que durará por mais horas a fio. Estou sentada em um canto tendo como companhia um copo de champanhe, e já nem sei mais quantos outros vieram antes deste. De longe vejo um pirata ser xavecado por quase toda ala feminina do salão, mesmo ele sendo casado. _Aparentemente casado_. Mas eu não estou com ciúmes de Harry.

Eu não estou com ciúmes de Harry. Isso apenas faz parte da encenação. Como uma boa esposa eu devo vigiar meu marido para que nenhuma fadinha, princesa ou mulher-gato dentre tantas outras, se aproveitem dele. Estou só fazendo o meu papel.

Realmente eu deveria estar mais preocupada por achar alguém suspeito, mas essa noite não consigo me concentrar, ninguém me prende a atenção e tampouco parece suspeito, afinal um bebê não pode fazer arte das trevas, não é?! Tudo bem que é um bebê de uns quarenta anos, um metro e oitenta, barrigudo e aparentemente bêbado, bem... Pelo menos ele é careca.

Aquela é a vigésima segunda mulher a conversar com ele essa noite, e a décima sexta a colocar suas lindas e cuidadas mãozinhas em cima do braço forte e musculoso dele. Isso não é ciúmes. É apenas observação. Onde eu estava mesmo? Oh, sim o bebê de quarenta anos.

Ele não me parece suspeito talvez um pouco sujo e inconseqüente, mas não um bruxo do mal. Como me parece que não ando tão bem assim em achar suspeitos, deveria me ocupar a achar um garçom, afinal meu copo já está vazio. Talvez eu deva mudar de bebida, champanhe já não me sacia mais, uísque seria uma boa pedida, já que não faz cócegas em meu nariz. Vigésima terceira e décima sétima. Eu vou pedir para deixar a garrafa inteira comigo.

Procure suspeitos, Hermione. Procure por suspeitos! Bem, a alguma distância, tem um que parece ter certos indícios de ser um bruxo das trevas. Agora não sei se isso se dá conta por causa dele ou da fantasia de Coringa... Ou aquilo seria o Duende-verde? Não importa, ambos são personagens do... Do, qual o nome mesmo? Ah, realmente não importa.

Vigésima quarta. Isso é observação, lembre-se Hermione, observação. Não é inveja porque alguma personagem de cinema esta se agarrando ao _seu_ Harry, e dançando sensualmente perto, demais, dele.

Fecho meus olhos e tudo se torna mais colorido. A minha frente há apenas Harry e o resto gira ao nosso redor. Ele tem olhos só para mim – olhos com _aquele_ brilho de duas noites atrás, e isso é maravilhoso, é como se alguma chama queimasse meu coração e aquecesse minhas veias. Eu danço incansavelmente e ele fica parado me observando e lambendo os lábios. Sinto milhões de beijos pelo meu caminho até ficar com meu corpo rente ao dele. Mas eu não irei me render.

Harry toca minha orelha e chama em um sussurro. Oh céus, isso é o paraíso!

\- Hermione...

Oh céus, é tão real!

\- Hermione...

Oh céus, apenas mais uma vez!

\- Hermione...

Sinto ele me tocar delicadamente como se eu fosse uma garrafa de cristal. Seus dedos são como ferro quente. Arde, queima, fogo puro. Suas mãos me apertam. É como se eu pudesse realizar todos seus desejos. E sim eu posso.

Eu sou o seu gênio na garrafa Harry, me liberte!

\- Hermione, o quanto você já bebeu hoje?

Abro os olhos assustada e o vejo. Tão lindo e intocável. Suas mão em meus braços apertando-os levemente, a respiração pesada batendo contra meu rosto afogueado, seus olhos brilhantes me deixam vulnerável. Transparente.

\- Um pouco apenas – consigo responder com muito custo.

\- Imagino. – Ele senta ao meu lado e observa a garrafa de uísque – O que você acha que está fazendo?

\- Procurando por suspeitos...

\- Merlin! – resmungou tomando o meu copo que eu estava levando a minha boca – Chega de álcool para você hoje Mione. – continuou e depois sorveu o resto da bebida em apenas um gole – Uísque é bem forte garota!

Fito seus olhos, e desta vez o brilho malicioso já não é memória ou imaginação. A nossa volta tudo gira, tudo está colorido. É fogo, é quente, é prazeroso.

Oh Harry, me liberte! Me tire daqui. Isso tudo me sufoca, essa garrafa está muito apertada, não cabe eu e minhas emoções nela. Vamos...

\- O que passa pela sua cabeça Hermione? – suas palavras são como uma bela canção.

\- Não queira saber...

\- Tem algum preço a pagar? – diz sorrindo de lado. Minha respiração cada vez mais difícil.

\- Talvez...

\- E qual é?

Me liberte!

\- Não queira saber...

Ele me pega e com facilidade coloca-me ao seu colo – Eu quero saber... Você me deixou curioso. Agora agüente.

\- E se eu não disser?

\- Eu consigo tudo de você Hermione. Tudo. – sua voz cada vez mais baixa e rouca.

\- Como sabe?

\- Sabendo – fala enquanto repousa suas mãos em minhas pernas descobertas – Que tal me falar agora?

\- Não.

Era uma guerra declarada. Eu sabia que ele não desistiria, mas eu não estava reclamando.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer para ter você? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua respiração em minha nuca causava-me arrepios.

\- Eu sou um gênio em uma garrafa... – comecei me encostando ao seu peito forte coberto pela camisa de seda branca quase transparente.

\- Continue... – meus cabelos estavam enrolados em sua mão. A respiração ainda em minha nuca.

Suspirei, absorvendo todo o perfume que emanava dele e me deixei embriagar. Me deixei embriagar de pura paixão. De pura e quente paixão.

\- Eu sou o _seu_ gênio na garrafa Harry...

O álcool e o perfume se misturavam em minha cabeça. O êxtase era maravilhoso, as sensações magníficas. Era fogo e uísque confundidos com paixão e prazer.

\- Então...

\- Então... Me liberte! Eu posso realizar todos seus desejos. Apenas esfregue direito!

Ele me abraçou e acariciava minhas costas. Seus lábios em meu pescoço iam até minha orelha e lá se demoravam. O tempo passava e eu não percebia, as pessoas olhavam, mas não importava. Era um sonho, e... _Oh céus, era tão real!_

Era real!

\- Eu estou fazendo direito? – perguntou em mais um sussurro rouco e seco, apenas assenti com minha cabeça pesada – então, se entregue.

Era o que eu queria. Céus, como eu queria. Sentir toda essa paixão em pele nua, quente e molhada. Eu queria. Mas alguma coisa me...

Levantei a cabeça e olhando firmemente em seus olhos brilhantes, suspirei. A cabeça doía e girava, a voz custava a sair e o cheiro de bebida estava impregnado em todos os cantos.

\- Essa noite não.

 **\- - x - -**

 _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby._

 _Gotta rub me the right way, honey._

 _Come, come, come and let me out._

 _My body's saying let's go_

 _But my heart is saying no_

 **\- - x - -**

 **N/A.:** O que dizer? Vamos lá:

Essa fic estava em meus arquivos há quase 10 anos. E não consigo lembrar o motivo de nunca ter postado, acho que aguardava algum Chall ou projeto no extinto 6V (bons tempos);

AINDA BEM QUE NÃO A POSTEI NAQUELA ÉPOCA! Se tem muito OOC nela agora, não queria nem saber como estava... (eu juro, tentei melhorar);

Mesmo depois de vagar por outros universos e a vida ter mudado significativamente, HHr ainda é meu grande primeiro amor. Senti saudades.

Fic inspirada na música **Genie in a Bottle** da Christina Aguilera (trechinho aí em cima). Pra quê dedurar a idade, não é mesmo?! É uma escolha bizarra pra escrever uma fic HHr? Sim. É uma escolha bizarra pra escrever qualquer fic? SIM! Mas ultimamente não 'tô me importando :P

Reviews são lindos e deixam seu dia mais feliz! (e o meu também)

Até a próxima revirada de arquivos antigos.


End file.
